


Paperwork

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Friendly Bickering, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: As Garak leaves Deep Space Nine for the last time, Bashir gives him a temporary farewell and sends him on his way home.





	Paperwork

The noise level on the Promenade is its usual buzz, and Garak takes in the crowds milling around for the last time as he stands before the airlock door.

“Must this parting really be necessary?” scowls Garak, impatient. “Can’t you leave with me this time?”

Disappointedly, Bashir hangs his head. “The paperwork’s nowhere near finished, and I’d like to put in my application for transfer as soon as I can. Give me a week, would you?”

“Your Federation and it’s tedious tendencies.” scoffs Garak. “But I suppose, keeping track of every single procedure and file will result in fewer troubles later on.”

“And you’re one to talk about that.” pokes Bashir. “I’m sure that you mentioned that you Cardassians– are masters at recordkeeping, and who knows how much procedure went into that! Don’t tell me you’ll be able to receive an approval for _well, let’s just say:_ a legal marriage certificate– within a week of applying!”

Garak raises an ocular ridge. “That was quite a peculiar comparison, my dear. Could you be implying…”

“That I was going to ask you to marry me?” stutters Bashir, putting his hands in his pockets. “Well, I have been thinking…”

“Ask me properly again when we’re standing on the soil of my home garden.” Garak chides. “And I’ll guarantee you’ll receive it in three working days. We’re far more efficient than you give us credit for.”

“Whatever you say.” shrugs Bashir, peering over Garak’s shoulder. “Go. You’ll miss your transport.”

Garak turns to glance at the awaiting transport, and then faces Bashir with a smirk on his face. “Not until you kiss me goodbye first.”

Bashir tucks his hands out of his pockets and stands by the door, gaping. “I thought you didn’t like public displays of affection.” He steps forward and gives Garak a peck on the cheek. “That wouldn’t offend you too badly, would it?”

Garak gives an almost exasperated sigh. “My dear, if you’re going to do something, at least do it properly.”

“If that’s what makes you happy!” Bashir exclaims, taking this as a signal to step forward again and embrace Garak tightly. Revelling in the moment, Bashir leans in, leaving a firm kiss on Garak’s lips. Afterwards, he finds it excruciatingly hard to let go, and Garak wriggles out of his arms to catch his transport, just in the nick of time.


End file.
